<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Full Moon Tragedy by VelvetFleshAndGuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463124">A Full Moon Tragedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts'>VelvetFleshAndGuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Domestic Bliss, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Tragedy, Werewolf Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Turning, Will Graham Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will stumbles upon a snared blonde wolf he finds himself in a losing battle taking the wounded creature home to his husband Fredrick.</p><p>When the full moon shines so do glint of teeth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Full Moon Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random Halloween thing I wrote for last year, it's definitely tragic and I wanted it to differ from what I usually wrote which is smut and stright up horror.</p><p>Once again nothing is edited so enjoy my crappy grammar and spelling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A large blonde wolf struggled heavily, his body had a thin wire that ensnared him, it seemed to dig into his skin and bite into his muzzle, blood steadily dripped down from his throat, hehad been there most of the night, he was starting to get weak.</p><p>Will walked along the property with Fredrick, the dogs traveling ahead and barking lowly,<br/>"what's wrong with them?" the doctor asked, looking to his lover, the brunette looked back to him before running up ahead, only to see the wolf, who whimpered like a helpless pup.</p><p>Chilton stopped in his tracks seeing the large blonde beast,<br/>"we are not letting him in the house" he said simply, will looked back,<br/>"come on Fredrick, he's hurt and he looks weak" he begged to his lover,<br/>"fine just this ONCE, but your not bringing in anymore dogs till he's out of the house"</p><p>Will took out his pocket knife, slowly untangling the wolf, Hannibal could feel his binds slowly loosening, his body began to drop,<br/>"that's far too big to be a dog or a wolf Will, your freeing a werewolf" chilton spoke, backing away.</p><p>Hannibals mouth was freed along with the rest of him, he laid on the ground panting gently,<br/>"I can assure you I'm not violent, I'm just in this form till the blood moon is over" he spoke softly, will stepped back, holding the knife.</p><p>Chilton swallowed,<br/>"ive delt with your kind before and lost friends to them, if your lying I won't hesitate to kill you"  he spoke carefully, will noticed that look and gently touched his arm,<br/>"Fredrick" he kissed his cheek, pulling his mind from the dark spot.</p><p>Will put the dogs in before coming back, helping Hannibal to his feet, both supported him from either side helping the wolf into the house, laying him down on the floor in the living room, chilton went to get the first aid kit.</p><p>Hannibal laid on his back, looking up at the cealing, letting out a low hiss when his throat was dabbled with alcohol, it made chilton nearly jump out of his skin, will gently cleaned out the wound on his muzzle, he was extreamly careful, knowing just how dangerous a normal wolf was in pain.</p><p>Chilton was quick to bandage and treat the wounds, the way the wolf towered over him when he stood made him nervous, this was how he lost his sight in one eye and had his back broken, he was lucky he got away with his life.</p><p>Will could sense how tense his lover was, he gently leaned over and kissed him before patting his back,<br/>"I'm going to get dinner ready" he said before leaving the room, the wolf gently laid on the couch, staying in his side, chilton looked to him,<br/>"you must have a name" he asked or more stated.</p><p>Hannibal looked up, pinning his ears at the odd behaviour,<br/>"Hannibal lecter" he said looking to him,<br/>"the one who left to prepare supper is Will, my name is doctor Fredrick chilton " he spoke softly, sitting on the couch, leaning his cane onto the arm rest,<br/>"hip problems doctor?" he asked in a tone smooth as silk.</p><p>Chilton nearly scowled,<br/>"no not in the least, I've had my back broken by one of your kind-" he spoke in a low tone, will herd and peeked out of the kitchen,<br/>"don't act like that with him, one dog doesn't represent the whole breed" he said narrowing his eyes, the detective always said that, after owning some of the most "aggressive" dog breeds that were really just big softies for both men.</p><p>Will was intently stirring a bowl in his hands, glaring his husband down with The fire of a thousand sun's, chilton broke the staring contest as he looked away,<br/>"forgive him he's not much of a people, or a dog person" the detective spoke from the doorway.</p><p>Both the wolf and the doctor sat in silence, the shorter man crossed his legs as he waited, neither creature wanted to fight or offend the other, Hannibal hadn't met a human so sour, he wondered how will could stand that kind of personality.</p><p>Will served dinner an hour later, sorting out some raw meat for their house guest and something different for chilton and himself, Hannibal was given dinner in the living room, a large chunk of steak on a plate that was still bloody, his lover and himself ate in the dining room knowing the doctor couldn't stand the sight of raw beef.</p><p>Chilton ate in silence, knowing his lover was bitter with him,<br/>"can you ever just be plesent to house guests? This isn't the first time you've gotten your hackles up with a visitor" will spoke with a hardened glare,<br/>"why should I be plesent? This is our home" he snapped back,<br/>"because it's common fucking decency, you obviously were raised as an antisocial, only child" he growled.</p><p>"remember why you have it so good here William? Because I pulled you out of that garbage apartment and let you live with me" he snarled back, will only looked at him deadpinned before he stood,<br/>"I was perfectly happy in that dump, more than I can say about living with YOU" he turned and went upstairs, his body hunched over in rage as his fists shook in anger.</p><p>Chilton let out a sigh, rubbing his hands over his face he felt like an ass for what he said already, he took the plates out to the sink and hobbled his way upstairs, he peered into their shared room, a photo of them flew by his face,<br/>"GET OUT" will screamed as the photo hit the wall, the glass shattering, the slam of the door newly shook the house.</p><p>Hannibal could hear them fighting, he had already eaten but stood up, smelling the iron rich scent of human blood that sent him into a frenzy of hunger, his pupils blew wide and his mouth began to salivate.</p><p>Chilton had cut his hand open as he picked up the glass, he seen the picture in the frame, both men on their wedding day, will had heaved the doctor up into his arms as they kissed, rose petals showering over them, he missed the days of happiness, where both lovers would come home at night and fall asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>Hannibal grew hungry, he herd the doctor coming down the stairs, he could see the blood dripping from his hand, he snarled lowly and bared his teeth, chilton stopped in his tracks,<br/>"whats wrong with you" he said done with everything.</p><p>Chilton screamed when the wolf lunged at him, he scrambled away just in time only to grabbed and bitten, his shoulder was bleeding heavily, the doctor thrust his cane at the beast, the metal head made hannibals skin sizzle and melt off.</p><p>Hannibal howled loudly in pain as the doctor backed up against the wall, he fiddled with the cane as the beast grew closer, the wolf's face was melting away, dripping off in chunks of thickened paste, chilton finally herd a click as the outer wood shell dropped, revealing a pure silver reaper,<br/>"come get me you fucking mutt" he smirked.</p><p>Chilton watched as Hannibal bounded towards him, jumping at the last second, the wolf barrling towards him, his teeth bared and his claws extended, the doctor waited for the right moment, when the blondes throat was bared, he thrust the sword upwards, pushing till it melted through the wolf's brain.</p><p>Hannibal thrashed violently, screeching and yipping in pain till he fell silent, his body limp, his head laying in a puddle of stewed flesh, the doctor panted and held his shoulder.</p><p>will ran down the stairs hearing the screaming, he seen his lover against the wall, holding his shoulder and the large pile of melting flesh that used to be a wolf, chilton was flustered, his breath ragged as he focused on the brunette before him.</p><p>Chilton limped over the the carcass, pulling the sword from the crumbling skull,<br/>"I've been waiting decades to do that" he said softly, will ran over and hugged him,<br/>"I'm still angry with you, but I'm glad your alive" he said softly.</p><p>Will moved chiltons hand and looked at the bite, he cleaned it, the doctor hissed in pain as he looked up at the cealing, will had carried them upstairs to the bedroom and laid him down,<br/>"I had no idea your cane was a sword, what else are you hiding from me?" the brunette asked as he dabbled alcohol onto the bite.</p><p>"nothing, just promise me please, if i turn into something like that put me down" he grabbed wills arm and looked him in the eyes, bright blue meeting forest green,<br/>"Fredrick.." his voice wavered, chilton gently pressed their lips together,<br/>"please" he spoke between kisses.</p><p>Will pulled away and looked to him, putting the doctors hand over his heart,<br/>"...If that's your wish I won't object, even if you are a brat sometimes, I made a vow to stay with you till death do us part " he spoke softly, chilton could see the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>Chilton kissed him again,<br/>"till death do us part" he spoke softly, will pulled away once again to finish bandaging the wound, the teeth marks were deep into his flesh, his shoulder was beginning to bruise, the slice in his palm was long forgotten as the rest of him was patched.</p><p>Will washed the sword in the bathroom sink, ridding the blade of wolf flesh, he gently slid the sharpened edge over his finger, he frowned when he saw blood, he didn't even feel it, he put a band aid on the would and thought nothing of it.</p><p>***</p><p>The lovers fell asleep intertwined in one another's arms, that was till chilton got out of bed with an ache in his gut, it wasn't worry but rather hunger, he grabbed his cane and padded town the stairs towards the kitchen, he looked at the time and noticed it was midnight, he was fairly glad wolves burned up after they died or the doctor would have had true mess to clean.</p><p>Chilton dug through the fridge till her herd frantic footsteps upstairs, he thought to himself for a moment,<br/>"will are you ok?!" he shouted up, will was hunched over the sink, he had thrown up what he had eaten of his supper,<br/>"I'm alright, my stomach is just upset" he shouted back down, an audible gag at he end of the sentence.</p><p>Will hung his head over the sink, a shiver running down his spine when he started to vomit up chunks of red matter, the rest of the bile was a stark black, he fell to his knees and wreathed onto the floor harshly, his screams were silent as his muscles tore and bones broke.</p><p>Chilton seemed to eat directly out of the ice cream tub, he sat on the stool in the kitchen, digging into the treat with a spoon and eagerly scooping it into his mouth, it was better than nothing on a nearly empty stomach.</p><p>Claws could be herd on the wooden floor, the dogs violently barked, running inside and trailing around chilton, they were frantically trying to warn him as the large chocolate furred wolf rounded the corner.</p><p>With a loud snarl wills mind was lost to the blood moon, he hungered for his lover, wanting to consume him whole and leave nothing behind, chilton dropped his spoon and scrambled off the stool towards his cane.</p><p>Will skidded after him, jumping the kitchen island, his claws digging into the marble, the doctor didn't grab the cane in time, he fell to the kitchen floor, pots and pans clattering from the rack above that the wolf hit.</p><p>Chilton grabbed thr cast iron pan and took it in both hands, he landed a squre hit at the snapping Jaws of the beast, he could see the black eyes waver for a moment as the wolf struggled to get its footing, he was stunned only long enough for the doctor to limp towards his cane and grab it.</p><p>Will came to, focusing on his lover, he shook his fur out and howled lowly in pain, the side of his face was bleeding, it coated his fur in a coppery smelling mess, he walked slowly towards the brunette.</p><p>Chilton had managed to surround himself with the only other silver in the home, which much to his demise was very expensive cutlery, he thrust his cane out at the wolf, seeing will avoid it quickly,<br/>"your not the man I married, please will" he pleaded.</p><p>The moon seemed to hide behind cloud cover for a moment, wills eyes shifted back to a regular blue, he shook his head with a low whimper,<br/>"Fredrick kill me, I don't want to harm you I just can't control this" he spoke softly, backing away slowly, the doctor reached out of his safety circle and pulled will forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to his muzzle,<br/>"I love you so much" he didn't feel himself start crying, tears fell onto the wolf below.</p><p>Will licked his cheek,<br/>"I love you to-" he was cut off, the pain came back as the blood moon appeared, he screamed loudly in hurt before his eyes went dark once again, his gaping Jaws wrapped around chiltons throat, the wolf only shook his head.</p><p>Chilton grabbed his cane, he struggled to get air into his lungs, blood sprayed across the kitchen as the sheath was pulled off the silver sword, the doctor stabbed it in the wolf's barred chest.</p><p>Will stumbled back, chilton had blood pouring from his neck, he held his throat to stall the bleeding, the wolf collapsed in front of him, he didn't melt like the dog before him, the silver burned his skin and left a gaping hole where it lay.</p><p>Chilton leaned over, his body refusing to sit up as he collapsed beside his lover, wills eyes shifted normal for the last time, his body turned human once again, his hand reached out and took the doctors, squeezing as his life fleeted from his body.</p><p>Will watched as blood poured from the doctors tattered throat, both men knew they couldn't be saved, chilton was the first to die, succumbing to bloodloss, his husband followed suit, they held one another's hands till the bitter end.</p><p>It was days before anyone found them, the dogs had gotten out in that time, running a muck on the property and going feral, both men's bodies were buried side by side, the police said it was a murder, to this day both men's spirits still roam the home that had been long forgotten.</p><p>They found peace with each other once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>